


Kissing This and That of You

by TheTalentedMrHolmes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Bees, Bottom Sherlock, Exhibitionism, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Texting, Unilock, Victor is Nice, safe sex, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:12:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTalentedMrHolmes/pseuds/TheTalentedMrHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock reminisces his and Victor's first time during a boring lecture and anxiously waits for it to end so he can show Victor his new underwear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing This and That of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aconissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aconissa/gifts).



> [Aconissa](http://aconissa.tumblr.com/), I hope you enjoy! :)  
> Title from [this poem](http://hellopoetry.com/poem/1590/i-like-my-body-when-it-is-with-your/) by e. e. cummings  
> Thank you to Emmy for inspiring me, and Xenny & Orla for the little details

_“...And thus, dissolution is seduction by electric deception.”_

Sherlock rolled his eyes at the Professor’s romanticised version of science and promptly zoned out.

He’d already covered this at least a year ago in his own study when he’d been bored and the A Level course content wasn’t interesting enough for him. It seemed that once more he was going to have to do his own independent study to keep himself occupied throughout the year. Soon he’d be more advanced than anyone in the field.

Although that wasn’t saying much.

Fortunately a polite ping called his attention to his pocket. He opened the message and read over the text greedily.

_Are you wearing them? - VT_

He stifled a smile and another roll of his eyes. Even though Victor couldn’t see him, he didn’t want to give him the satisfaction. Victor was doing his Masters in a terribly boring subject (although it did prompt entertaining whimsical moments in him, occasionally in beautiful languages) and so wasn’t with Sherlock in his equally boring first year Chemistry lecture.

_Yes._

It had been his birthday over the Christmas holidays and the first thing Victor had done once he saw him was give him a gift. While Sherlock was surprised by the gesture itself, he wasn’t at all surprised to see that the small box was filled with delicate lingerie. The underwear was light and silky; pure white with little cartoon bees on them and pastel yellow lace lined the edges.

He’d blushed when he first saw them, imagining what must have possessed Victor to actually go out and find them. One time he told Victor about his fascination with bees and now the older man just wouldn’t stop.

This was the first time he’d put them on and he knew it wouldn’t be the last. Just seeing Victor’s eyes light up when he'd told him that he would try them on was more than enough encouragement to wear them. Not to mention the fact he thought he had looked wonderfully fetching in the mirror that morning. And they felt good under his trousers. He couldn’t wait to show Victor.

Victor was the only person he considered his friend at the university - not that he had had many friends at all outside of it - and was promptly given the status of _Lover_ soon after receiving the title of _Friend_.

It was fast - barely a fortnight passed after they first met in November when they did first sleep together - but Sherlock didn’t mind.

* * *

“Come here,” Victor had whispered softly, curling his hand around the back of Sherlock’s neck. He chuckled quietly, as though he didn't want to harm the hush that had settled over them. His eyes crinkled at the corners, and he pulled the younger boy into a kiss.

It was soothing. Calming.

Sherlock had never felt anything like it before. Victor had had a strange effect on him, even when they first met. It was as though his wonderful brightness balanced his own black moods - a neutraliser to his acidic personality.

_Great,_ now _he_ was doing it too.

He crawled into the man’s lap, settling there comfortably. He could feel their slowly swelling erections press together as they kissed and his cheeks heated up in a blush.

Victor cupped his bare thin waist in a way that made Sherlock feel utterly encompassed with love. He was almost overwhelmed with the affection Victor felt for him, and struggled to show Victor through his kisses the feelings he couldn't form into words.

He rocked his hips with a soft whimper, and dropped his head, tucking his nose in the soft and stubbled nook under Victor’s sharp jaw. He breathed in deeply and bit down, sucking and marking the other man's dark skin with a sudden wave of possessiveness.

“Fuck, Sherlock.” He gasped, squeezing his hips tightly in his hands before rolling them both over.

Victor pushed Sherlock into the sea of sheets and pillows, laughing softly when one fell and covered his face. He pushed it aside and kissed Sherlock again, sucking happily on his lower lip.

He nudged Sherlock’s legs apart and ground his hips down, making their straining cocks meet once more.

“Do you want it?” Victor murmured, brushing his lips over Sherlock’s plump ones that had parted in a gasp. He grinned and nipped them gently for good measure.

“Yes. Tonight. Now. _Please,_ ” Sherlock groaned, pulling Victor’s shoulders down and threading his hands through his hair for another deep kiss, this time needy and desperate.

Victor reached aside for the lube and condoms before sitting up so he was kneeling between Sherlock’s legs. He pushed them back until Sherlock's knees were pressed to his chest and he was left open and exposed.

He rolled on the condom and drizzled lube over Sherlock’s balls, watching the shiny liquid drip down to his hole. He poured a little more onto his fingers and gently started to press his middle finger into the tight pink furrow.

“How many times have you masturbated while thinking about this?” He asked, a small smirk on his face as he pressed another finger inside his lover.

“About you fucking me? Seven.”

“Oh? Only seven?”

“You should be flattered. I hardly wanked at all before you. You turned something on inside me - oh, fuck.” He gasped, wriggling his hips in indecision. To push closer for more, or to pull back and demand something bigger? The latter, obviously. “I want you. Fuck me, please!”

“Demanding bugger,” Victor purred, brushing Sherlock’s dark curls back from his face for a kiss to his forehead. He checked that Sherlock was properly prepared for his cock with a third finger, then hitched up the thin pale legs around his waist and shuffled closer once he was certain. He turned them so he was sat up against the headboard and held his cock upright.

“Just a little bit at a time. That’s right, good boy.” He murmured, helping Sherlock penetrate himself with a steadying hand on the small of his back. “I’ve got you, you feel so good.”

Sherlock was gasping harshly into Victor’s ear by the time he’d reached the base of his cock and he was in balls deep. He was shaking, overwhelmed with the feeling of someone so deep inside him, stretching him and filling him. Another person - Victor was inside him.

“Fuck,” He gasped, squeezing his balls tight so that he would be able to last longer.

“Alright?” Victor asked, carefully cupping Sherlock’s jaw as though he was a precious gem. He received a hurried nod in reply and dropped that hand to join the other, now cupping Sherlock’s arse. He helped him rock and find his rhythm, but soon Sherlock was bouncing in his lap by himself with loud gasps.

“God, yes.” Victor moaned, wrapping both his arms around Sherlock and pulling him close so he could feel their bodies merge into one. “You’re perfect, Sherlock.”

“You’re ju-just saying that ‘cause you have your cock in my arse,” Sherlock replied, a flash of a smile on his face before it was wiped away by a cry of pleasure. “Keep doing that!”

"Fuck," Victor hissed, rolling his hips up into Sherlock softly, but with precision. He was hitting the boy's prostate with every other thrust and soon he wrapped a hand around Sherlock's bobbing erection to help bring him closer to the edge. "Does that feel good?"

Sherlock whimpered and nodded, clinging onto Victor tightly as though he might fall from the face of the earth if he didn't. With a few thrusts into Victor's grasp he came, moaning into his lover's ear as he painted their chests white with come.

"No, no," he moaned, holding onto Victor tight as he made to pull out. "Stay in me. Come inside me."

Victor groaned and nodded. Then he wrapped Sherlock's legs around his waist, picked him up, and pressed him into the sheets again as he took control. He rocked into him slowly, deeper now and conscious of Sherlock being sensitive.

He leaned down and kissed Sherlock's pliant and bruised lips, making sure he knew how precious he was. Sherlock truly was the light of his life, and though they may be young and foolish, he knew he wanted Sherlock more than he ever thought possible.

He breathed heavily against Sherlock's lips and his slow, languid thrusts started to lose their rhythm.

"Come, yes!" Sherlock gasped into his mouth, clawing at his back as Victor finally stiffened and came with an almighty groan.

"Fuck," he growled, voice guttural and hoarse as he slowly pulled out of his lover. He tossed aside the condom and bundled Sherlock into his arms, peppering kisses all over his cheeks, forehead, eyelids, lips.

Sherlock laughed softly from the attention and pushed him away. He looked at him fondly through hazy eyes for a few moments, apparently deep in thought, then pecked his lips and curled into his chest. In moments he was asleep.

Victor brushed back Sherlock's hair and kissed his temple protectively, then soon followed his lover into his dreams.

* * *

_And? - VT_

_They're pleasant._ Sherlock teased back, knowing Victor well enough to be sure that the other man was dying to know more about the underwear.

_Thank fuck for that, hm?  
How long will the hall be empty for, after your lecture is over?_

Sherlock did a quick calculation and decided it would be enough time for a decent shag. But then again, was he ready to unleash his exhibitionist side?

He definitely wouldn't be able to handle getting caught (not in this, at least. Blowing up the chemistry lab and facing consequences was easy in comparison), but he had full confidence that Victor would take care of him; the man had probably pinched the keys to lock to doors already.

_That depends. Will the hall be secure?_

_Yep, although you might want to keep the noise down. Acoustics._

_Perfect. Meet me outside. I'm not telling you how long we have though._

_Naughty naughty. I suppose it's only fair though if I'm asking you to keep your gorgeous moans at bay. See you then. Xx_

Sherlock snorted fondly at Victor's ridiculous use of the final two letters and ignored the way they warmed his heart. He definitely wasn't smiling.

He glanced up to watch Professor _'Romanticise Everything Possible'_ ramble excitedly about something that would be interesting if he was twelve, and redirected his gaze to the large desk at the front.

Perfect.

* * *

"Alright old sport?"

"Please stop saying that," Sherlock replied as he turned, a smile on his face filled with dry humour. He looked up at Victor, arousal already making itself known just at the sight of him. "Let us in, then. We don't have all day."

"Narrows it down," Victor murmured, pressing a hand to the small of Sherlock's back as he unlocked the door. He made sure Sherlock saw him lock the door again and then chucked the keys onto a table.

"Where do you normally sit?"

"No," Sherlock replied, following Victor's line of thought.

He unzipped his trousers so a fraction of yellow could be seen, then sat on the edge of the desk and leaned back on one arm. "I want you to fuck me here."

Victor bit the inside of his cheek to stifle a smirk.

"You're so fucking naughty, I love it." He cupped his crotch and kissed Sherlock deeply, laving his tongue over Sherlock's most sensitive parts.

"Mm," they moaned together, hearing it amplified back to them in the hall. Victor unlooped and pulled away his belt, then got to work on Sherlock's trousers.

"How do you want it?" Victor asked, struggling to help Sherlock tug his trousers down.

"Bend me over. We're doing it properly." He lifted his hips and they fell to his ankles, revealing his panties beneath.

"Oh, damn." Victor groaned, sinking down to kiss the barely covered erection. "Fuck," he said into his mouthful, licking over the fine material that was stretched over Sherlock's bulge. He stood and pressed the heel of his hand to Sherlock's crotch, rubbing him through the underwear until he was bucking and writhing. "Do you know how gorgeous you are? I've been thinking about you in these all day."

He gripped Sherlock's hips and lifted him from the desk, before turning him around so his pert arse was in the air. He gripped both cheeks in his hands and squeezed them, grinning as Sherlock instantly started bucking again as his hole was spread.

"Fuck, hurry up!" He gasped, reaching back and digging his fingers into Victor's wrist. Victor caught both hands deftly and pinned them to the small of Sherlock's back, keeping them in place with his own hand.

"Like that?"

A reluctant whimper and a nod.

"Good boy. Stay like that while I prepare you," he purred, putting the lube on the desk by Sherlock's hip. He was tempted to tie Sherlock's hands up with a belt, but that was for another time when they could spend hours teasing each other.

He let go briefly to pull Sherlock's panties down over his bum, pour the lube and unzip himself. He pulled himself out and after a few tugs, held onto Sherlock's wrists again.

Slowly he pressed two fingers into Sherlock. A third joined when was sure Sherlock was ready.

"Please!" Sherlock gasped, his cock bumping against the desk and likely spreading precome everywhere. "Hurry, hurry."

"Shh," Victor hushed kindly, spreading Sherlock's arse with one hand to his cheek as he angled his hips to press himself inside. "Stay still - yes, fuck. That's it, love. Good?"

"Fuck me, fuck me," Sherlock moaned into the desk, chanting it like a mantra. He balled his hands into fists, his knuckles straining white. Victor unlocked them and held them up, using Sherlock as leverage as he pulled out and slammed back in.

"Fuck!"

"Shhh, be a good boy Sherlock." Victor murmured, glancing at the door before turning his gaze to Sherlock's hole and where their bodies met.

He pushed in deeply, rolling his hips inside Sherlock for a long moment before he started up a rough pace. It was intense, animalistic, and Sherlock wouldn't stop crying out.

He spanked him, which didn't help the matter, then pulled Sherlock upright so he could wrap one hand around his mouth.

"Mm, much - better - don't you - think?" He purred between thrusts. He turned his head in to kiss at Sherlock's throat and fucked him harder.

He felt Sherlock's lips part and his head tip back and knew that the man was lost in a fog of pleasure.

"I've got you," he purred, knowing how much Sherlock liked to be praised and taken care of. "I'm going to make you come so hard, would you like that?"

"M-hm," Sherlock moaned, looking over at him helplessly from the corner of his eyes.

"Good, because you look so lovely in those panties. You deserve to feel good. My clever, sexy, wonderful genius. Fuck, fuck yes." Victor growled, wrapping the hand that had been holding Sherlock's hip around his lover's cock.

He could feel Sherlock's body tensing, a sensation he was very familiar with by now, and stroked Sherlock hard and fast until he was coming over the desk.

Sherlock arched up onto his toes, gasping into Victor's hand desperately as he shuddered and came. As soon as his heels touched the floor he was bent over the desk again, this time with free use of his arms.

Victor pinned him down with one hand between his shoulders and pounded into him relentlessly. The desk rocked inch by inch over the floor and he squeezed Sherlock's hips in a bruising grasp, the slaps of his hips echoing in the room.

"Sherlock!" He gasped, breaking his own rule as his voice echoed back at him loudly. He thrust his hips against Sherlock's rear a few more times as he started to come, milking himself until his knees were shaking from the effort.

He pulled out gently and pulled Sherlock's panties back up, though left his trousers around his ankles. He was a sight; bent over the desk with messy curls, looking a debauched mess.

He sunk to the floor bonelessly after tucking himself back into his trousers and ran a hand over Sherlock's inner thigh absently, kissing his leg when he found his coordination.

"I don't think I can move," he said with a throaty chuckle.

"I can still feel your cock pounding into me," Sherlock countered, sounding blissed out and rather happy about that fact. He sank to the floor and shuffled to curl up in Victor's lap, kissing his lips sweetly over and over. Victor pushed his fingers through the sweaty curls and rubbed Sherlock's likely aching shoulders, making sure he was feeling safe and happy after the rough fuck.

"We should get going," he murmured, nuzzling his nose to Sherlock's. "Don't have long."

"Mm, we have about another twenty minutes, actually," Sherlock replied, slipping a hand under Victor's shirt to feel the warmth and life hidden beneath cotton.

"Twenty minutes? Fuck, if I'd known I would have brought more lube." Victor chuckled, winking as Sherlock tried to hide his exhausted and fond smile. He tilted Sherlock's head back and kissed him tenderly, long and slow for a few minutes until Sherlock's eyelashes were fluttering, before finally pulling away. He caressed his jaw with his thumb gently, tracing Sherlock's plump and bitten red lower lip. "You're free the rest of the day though, right?"

Sherlock nodded, his fingertips grazing a nipple under his shirt.

"Did you have something in mind?" He asked, putting his head on Victor's shoulder.

Victor glanced to his belt.

"Well, a little something, yes."

He watched Sherlock yawn with adoration clear in his eyes. No one would have guessed how passionately Sherlock could demand for sex when he was like this. Even Victor could barely believe they were the same person; he considered himself lucky to even see one facet of Sherlock's personality. So much more was a blessing he didn't deserve.

He kissed Sherlock's forehead kindly and decided that the belt could wait - at least for a little while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated <3


End file.
